Mau Mau no Mi
Introduction The Mau Mau no Mi is a paramecia Devil fruit that allows the user to manifest small feather like wings and attach them to anything, allowing them to fly and move objects. "Mau" litterally means "to Flutter about". This fruit was eaten by Gheist, the eighth member of the Demon Organization. Usage This fruit allows the user to manifest tiny feather like wings at will, and throw them to anything they can see, whereupon they attach to the target. The wings provide a minor amount of lift, slowing the descent of anything bearing them, and in some cases even allowing them to hang in midair temporarily. Living and willing recpients of the wings can apparently exhert some control over them, maneuvering in the air and controlling their rate of falling. Inanimate objects instead simply tend to drift in a single direction or become easier to throw or launch. Gheist frequently uses this to improve the range of projectiles or to carry bombs and weapons above a target before allowing them to fall. His usage in this way allows him to easily exploit the airspace above a battlefield and has led to him jokingly calling himself an "aircraft carrier" Gheist is also able to give wings to himself, and when used in combination with his Rokushiki, this suplements his already impressive maneuverability to a pheomenal extent, allowing him to cover impresive distances through the air, and also maneouver around opponents in combat. Strengths This fruit's main advantage is making it easier to move objects and also adding to the users' own maneuverability. While this is normally relatively limited, Gheist's usage of Rokushiki has amplified it, allowing him to fully utilize the sky as a method of transport, as well as move at high speed at ground level. Weaknesses The main weaknesses of the Mau Mau no Mi lie in the specific nature of it's abilities, and also their lack of overall power. Like many Paramecia devil fruit, the Mau Mau no Mi becomes quite predictable once it's power has been seen in use, and lacks much pottential for surprising or confusing an informed opponent. Due to the lack of power in the wings, the user is still at a disadvantage against opponents who have actual flight capability, as well as some forms of air manipulation. They also have difficulty gaining momentum if caught without an additional method of propulsion. The user also suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks *'Soru 'Yokaze': '(literally meaning Shave 'Night Wind'). Gheist uses his Rokushiki Soru technique in combination with his devil fruit powers to move at high speed. By kicking off the ground to gain speed, and then hanging above it instead of touching down, Gheist conserves momentum from his Soru techique, and can travel much further than usual while maintaining a faster speed than the eye can follow. Indeed, by repeating this technique before slowing down he accelerates further, and can reach speeds far in excess of what would normally be possible, with minimal energy usage. In additon, this technique is almost perfectly silent, allowing for a very rapid attack with very little warning. *'Geppou 'Majou': ('Moon step "Witch"). While using his devil fruit power, Gheist can hang in midair for prolongued periods of time without kicking off the air. He can therefore use Geppou to maneuver freely in three dimensions at high speed, as well as approaching silently. He can also attack from on high, raining down projectiles without needing to sustain his flight. *'Rankyaku 'Nijuurasen': '(Storm leg: Double helix) Gheist kicks off from the ground, using their devil fruit power to greatly increase the height of their jump, and then spins and performs Rankyaku with both legs while rising into the air. This creates a double helix shape around him, which then expands outwards to attack his entire surroundings. *'Boufu: '''Meaning windstorm. Gheist uses Soru to build up speed, before jumping and quickly performing Geppou repeatedly forwards. the momentum from his Soru is transferre to the pocket of compressed air he generates, launching it forwards into an opponent and hurling them away. *'Tsuku: 'Meaning Haunt. Gheist uses his devil fruit power to suport his weight while standing on the ground, and uses Soru to run on the spot, in combination with Kami-E. When attacked, Gheist bends out of the way of the strike as per normal Kami-E, and in the process changes the angle of his Soru, causing him to imediately shunt away from the opponent in a random direction faster than the eye can follow. In effect, Gheist seems to teleport away from incoming attacks instantaneously. With his cloak concealing his movements, this technique is almost undetectable until triggered, making it hard to read or counter. **'Onryou: 'Meaning Vengeful ghost or apparation. After using Tsuku to dodge an attack, Gheist quickly reverses his stance and attacks. He subsequently shunts back towards his opponent, striking them with a counterattack almost instantly. An unguarded opponent might not even see the attack coming before being struck down, making them appear to be fighting an actual spirit. *'Dust Devil: 'When fighting on soft or sandy ground, Gheist quickly drops and performs a leg sweep, spreading feathers accross the ground while kicking up dust. The wings attach to particles in the dust cloud, allowing him to guide it towards an opponent and gather it around them, blinding them. *'Razor wind: 'Gheist throws out large volleys of shuriken with attached wings, which curve around his opponent from all directions and hang in the air. he can then increase their momentum with other techniques. *'Death butterfly: 'Gheist releases a number of small darts with attached wings that vuagely resemble butterflies, hence the name of the technique. The butterflies follow varying courses, hanging in the air or fluttering around Gheist as he wishes. When ready, he fires them towards an opponent using a variant of Geppou to generate a cushion of air directly behind them to carry them. The darts can be poisoned if necessary to increase the effects of the technique. Gheist can also fire them in varying patterns and directions by using wind generated from his other techniques. *'Spirit arrow: 'Gheist attaches feathered wings to an arrow fired from a wrist mounted crossbow. This effectively negates the weight of the projectile causing it to follow a straight trajectory rather than a curved one, and subsequently increases the range to a spectacular degree, Gheist can aim these arrows with incredible precission, hitting targets from hundreds of metres, or even kilometres away without difficulty. In addition, he can influence the trajectory of his shots using factors such as wind and gravity, to the extent of being able to curve his shots around corners or over obstacles to hit unsuspecting targets. Gheist claims to be able to hit almost any target, given their relative position and a clear path to them. *'Spirit lance: 'Similar to Spirit Arrow, except performed with larger projectiles, more akin to small javelins than arrows. Gheist throws the javelins into the air, and the attached wings guide them towards a distant target. When in position he cancels his power, allowing them to fall onto his opponent. Gheist usually throws large groups of multiple javelins as a long range bombardment. As with spirit arrow, the range of this technique is effectively indefinate, and with a suitable vantage point Gheist can attack any exposed target on an island or even beyond. *'Spirit cannon: '''A long range technique likened to heavy artillery bombardment. Gheist throws out barrages of bombs that imediately expand into full-size exploding cannonballs, while being carried by wings he attaches from them. As with his spirit lance technique, these arial bombs fly until he dismises the wings, and then fall, exploding when they hit a target. Gheist prefers to use this technique against buildings or fortifications, but can also use the explosions to cover advances by his allies or to keep an enemy army on the defensive. Given time, he can set up a devastating rain of projectiles, utterly demolishing defenses. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman